Change REWRITE
by DominusTenebris
Summary: A longer, more descriptive version of my story Change [Plot more flushed out and explored] Marco wants nothing more than to help Star, but how can you help someone who doesn't want it?
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick, too quiet. The moonlight seeped into Marco's room as he sit in his bed, tired and concerned. He was dressed in his normal spring wear, he was 16, he had grown half a foot, His hair a little messier and longer, a fair cusp of facial hair sat on his face. A dark red t-shirt and fairly baggy jeans, and a dark grey zip up sweater sitting on his bed. He stood and began pacing in his room.

"I should have stopped her…" Marco said pacing in his room. "...she could be in deep trouble." Marco's thoughts ran through the many different worst case scenarios. Injury, arrest, death. These are the things that always ran through his mind when it came to uncertainty. He always believed that in order to be prepared you prepare for the worst, being the Safe Kid and all.

His worry wrecked him to the point of just repeatedly lightly tapping his head on the wall. He groaned loud, his parents wouldn't care about the noise he was making. Those two could sleep through earthquakes, tornados and hurricanes happening all at once. He couldn't sleep or think about anything other than Star, was she okay, was she sitting in jail.

He cussed Star's boyfriend, Oskar, under his breath. This was all his fault. Star would've been just fine without him. He corrupted her, killed the light inside her. He could never forgive anyone for that.

THUMP!

Marco jumped, immediately peeking out of his door. The thump cut through the silence. Marco was worried but then he remembered, the past 3 weekends was the same. Star sneaks out, Star get's drunk, Star get's home, Star climbs through the window, Star faceplants on the living room floor. Rinse repeat for the past 3 weeks. Marco tried to help her but she just pushed him away more and more. She was stumbling really bad, Marco sighed. He made his way downstairs finding Star struggling to get to her feet.

Star's wardrobe drastically changed since dating Oskar. Her hair hung straight with purple dyed ends. She wore a small jacket with a pink Skull on the back, a tank top underneath it. She wore a fluffy black and pink skirt with torn nylons and thigh high boots. She wore heavy smokey eye shadow, her nose and lip pierced. Though she refused to show it or even admit it, Marco saw it many times during her drunk stumbling back from parties and get togethers, on her right arm she had a tattoo that said 'Punk for Life!' on her right arm. Marco screamed at her for that but she just responded by flipping him off and locking herself in her room.

"Star?" Marco said, walking closer.

She almost didn't recognize him. She grinned, being the first time smiling at Marco in nearly two weeks, she must have been really out of it tonight. She stands and begins to step forward. Like a toddler discovering the pains of muscle movement she immediately trips over nothing and nearly falls. Marco quickly caught her, again a perk of being the Safe Kid, lighting quick reflexes. Star giggled.

"Hey… Marco… When did you get here?" Star said still staring at the ground.

"I've been here for the past two minutes Star…" Marco said.

"Oh, why is the room spinning?" Star slurred.

Marco looked down. He felt bad for her. Oskar ruined her. Star had the nicest most caring personality he'd ever seen. She could turn any frown into that happiest grin with just her mere presence, a ray of sunshine in a grim world. Oskar immediately stomped on that ray the second he could just because he could.

 _A month earlier Star and Marco were walking down the street to their school, Star jumping up and down repeatedly with excitement the butterflies in her stomach spun in her stomach, full of adrenaline. Marco's was full of concern and a feeling a dread. Marco didn't like the aspect of Star going out with Oskar._

 _They arrived at the school, kids walking some energetic some sluggishly dragging themselves. Marco could always sniff out who cared and who didn't, and at this school hardly anyone really did. Oskar sat on the hood of a car, of which Marco extremely doubted was his. His hair only got longer, covering more of his face, he wore a large leather coat, fingerless gloves, and the same handkerchief. He played the same Keytar he's always had, he played what he thought was a good melody which was just off key random off tone keys that formed a tune from a mix of the worst of the 80's sample instrumentals. Star stopped and looked down as if preparing. Star took a deep breath._

 _She slowly walked to the hood of the car. He didn't even look at her as she walked up to him. She was bouncing up and down both nervous and hopeful._

 _"Hey…" She said. He didn't even look up. "Uh… Oskar?" She stuttered waving a hand in front his face._

 _He jerked up but he went neutral again when he saw it was Star. "Oh, hey…"_

 _Star looked down took a deep breath, counted to three under her breath "I always thought you were cute wanna go out?!" She said in one breath._

 _Oskar looked at her… features. Examining her as if she was an art piece. Marco glared from the background. Oskar shrugged. "Sure…"_

 _Star opened her eyes. "Really!?" She said a large grin on her face, her eyes twinkling._

 _Oskar chuckled lightly. "Yeah…" He looked up and down, examining yet again. "You're pretty hot… So why not."_

 _Star ignored the rather rude remark and just relished in the feeling. She responded by squeezing, which he hesitantly returned._

 _Marco sat back watching, his blood boiling. Oskar only agreed because he liked the way she looked, nothing more nothing less. He hoped that this wouldn't last wrong. Hoping Star would come to the conclusion that Oskar wasn't good for her._

Marco heaved Star into her large bed. She was already unconscious by the time he even got through her bedroom door. He silently walked back to his room.

The changes began a week and a half after they started dating.

It began with her hair, she hid it at first, Marco found out about it when walking in her room and saw her brushing her hair to find the ends of which were dyed purple, this wasn't too eyebrow but Marco did prod her, asking if Oskar pressured her into it. Star responded with mild frustration and that she did it because she wanted to.

Next came the make up. Smokey mascara and lipstick of many colors. Again this didn't give Marco too much alarms but again what scared him is what could come next. Star was a rather naive and after pining for Oskar for so long, she would probably do a lot to keep him.

His fear proved true when her clothes got darker. Leather coats, Punk t-shirts, darker color skirts, nylons and black boots and heels.

He called back to when he first at least caught Star drunk. He felt his heart sink when he saw Star like that. She had officially fallen. Oskar almost seemed like he was on a mission to corrupt her.

Her attitude became more stand-offish and sassy. Her vocabulary became more crude. She began incorporating cuss words into her sentences. Marco kept trying to talk to her but the more he prodded the more she pushed him away. She talked to him less, avoided him.

The one that left Marco in silence, was the tattoo. She hid it at first, made sure to always wear a coat, jacket or hoodie around anyone. But finally, after catching her off guard, he saw and was utterly speechless. Some harsh words were exchanged.

"STAR!" Marco screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"Shut up!" Star whisper-screamed. "The last thing I need is for you to snitch on me. You better keep your mouth shut!"

Marco stood aback. "Star! Those are permanent!" Marco put on a more aggressive stance. "I'm tired of this. Oskar is poisoning you! You can't be with him anymore."

 **SLAP!**

A red handprint sat fresh on Marco's face as he was stricken with surprise.

Tears of frustration and anger ran down Star's face, causing her mascara to run with it. "You shut up! You don't know anything about him or me! Talk crap on him one more time and I won't hesitate to blast you to next week!"

Marco just looked down. And walked out.

That's another thing, her wand. The look of the wand changes depending on the user's personality. Well with Star's descent her want morphed. A Dark purple star, with a black tiara on the top point, bat wings sticking out each side of the star. Marco knew it was beyond help when her wand changed. He wanted this to stop but if he told his parents they would tell Star's parents and he would never see her again

Marco laid in bed. Everything seemed to be crumbling around him just because of one guy. Star went from a nice positive, fun girl to just, another angsty teen.

He refused to accept it, Star was in there and Marco could crack through and bring her back. He wouldn't let Oskar ruin her.

Marco drifted to sleep, he hoped that the future would be the start of something, hopefully, promising.


	2. Chapter 2

If you asked Star what happened last night; she wouldn't tell you because she was too busy puking her guts out.

"Ugh…" Star groaned. "Hangovers suck ass…"

The contents of what remained in her stomach were being forced out by the nausea churning in her body. She felt like she overdid it,

Star chugged some water and took some aspirin. The pounding in her head slowly faded. A few memories of last night remained, however blurry they be. The drinks, the music, the noises. These became common place in what she classified as a good time. But she could easily remember her first time going to a party, much to the delight of her new boyfriend and his friends. When they arrived Star didn't know what to make of what she was stepping into.

The car pulled up in front of a house a good crowd of kids already haphazardly drinking and laughing. This honestly scared Star a little. This whole thing was rather a foreign concept to Star, yes she's done what one would classify as partying at places like The Bounce Lounge and other fun dance clubs scattered across different dimensions. But none involved alcohol more just centered around having fun while dancing to music. They opened the door and Star was a little hesitant to get out.

"Come on Star…" Oskar prodded.

"I'm just a little worried…" Star said looked down.

"Oh come on don't pull this shit on me right now Star…"

"Hey lay off her man." One of Oskar's friends, James, cut in. "Hey, Star right?"

"Yeah…" Star nodded.

"First time at something like this?" Star contemplated and nodded. "Hey it's cool, we all get nervous. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to RIGHT Oskar?" James said glaring at him.

Oskar groaned and looked away. "Whatever…"

"After all," James continued. "The whole point is just to have fun right. We don't wanna scare ya…"

This made Star relax a little. She liked James, he seemed like a rather nice guy. He was of fair height. His auburn hair a little messy and lightly clung to his forehead. He wore a T shirt with band's name on it along with a crazy design. He also wore a light grey thin hooded jacked.

Star finally stepped out of the car. She followed Oskar and his friends into the house. The other people in their group was a girl named Mary, a short girl with chestnut brown that stretched down to her tailbone. She wore capris jeans. A black zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt. Another was a guy named Zack, he owned the car they drove to the party in. He was tall with short brown hair. Wearing a simple hoodie and jeans.

They entered and sat on a nearby couch. Oskar and Zack drinking some beer, while everyone else just sat and talked. Star sat with a cup of soda in her hands. She looked around and examined the crowd.

There was a lot to take in all at once. Many talking some arguing. She even saw a couple making out before dodging into a nearby room. Star felt uncomfortable but being in a group did calm her nerves. Followed Oskar off leaving the rest to themselves. He went to refill his drink. He then looked around, almost as if to make sure no one from their group followed them.

"Hey Star?" Oskar said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah?" She responded a little nervous.

"You have to try this…" He held up a drink full of beer to her face.

"But James said you wouldn-" Star was cut off.

"I don't give a shit! You ain't dating James right?" Oskar said frustration rising in his voice.

"No…" Star said a little scared. She always hated the concept of peer pressure.

"Exactly now stop being a bitch and just drink it…" Oskar groaned.

"Uh…" Star hesitantly held the cup in her hands, she stared at the liquid sloshing around in the cup. With a deep breath she gulped it down. Her first thought was how bitter it was. She choked it down before putting the cup down panting a little.

"Hey!" Star heard a voice before quickly turning around. "What happened to not forcing anything on her?" It was Mary standing with her arms crossed, glaring at Oskar.

"Oh come on! She loves it right baby?" Star looked at Oskar who was giving her a 'please say yes' look.

"Uh… Yeah it's great…" She said before taking another sip. She forced down the bitter liquid.

"You sure about that Star?" Mary said with a little concern in her voice. "If you really don't like it-"

"Oh leave her alone Mary!" Oskar spat. "She loves it."

Star just nervously nodded and Mary hesitantly went back to the group.

Star wanted to stop but Oskar kept prodding and after a while it was less and less bitter. Until she could finally taste some form of flavor through it. She was buzzed on the verge of a little drunk by the time they called it. Star stumbled back to her room and before she fell asleep a damning thought went through her head. 'That was fun…'

Ever since then it's been more or less the same with Oskar, only with more stronger stuff, much to the disagreement of James Mary and Zack. But Star always just put on a smile and said that it was her choice. Eventually she got used to it, and before long she was just as what would be classified as a 'party girl' She stood up and looked in the mirror and began to apply makeup. She looked at her arm where her tattoo sat. She didn't even want to think about how drunk she was when Oskar convinced her to get that one. Now she had to go to ridiculous lengths to hide from everyone, but of course Marco found out. He always nosed in on her personal business. Marco had been nothing but a burden to her ever since she started dating Oskar. She was hoping that he'd be supportive the way Star's always been supportive of Marco's pursuit of Jackie. But it's been nothing but "He's no good." this and "He's a bad influence." that. Star groaned at the thought of Marco lecturing her for staying out too late last night. One of the few blurry memories she had before passing out was Marco helping her into bed. She knew she was gonna get an earful the second she would step in that kitchen to get something to eat.

After applying make up and getting dressed Star made her way downstairs for breakfast… or lunch she honestly had zero clue what time it was. Of course she stepped in the kitchen and there sat Marco, Star put her head down hoping that he would just let her get her food in peace.

"Star we need to talk about last night." Marco said in a low serious tone.

"No we don't…" Star spat back still refusing to look at Marco.

Star grabbed an apple and began to chow down. Only looking at the kitchen counter.

"Star please can we ju-" Star cut him off

"I don't want to hear Marco! Just shut the hell up and leave me be!" Star yelled.

"Star I care about you and I want to make sure you don-"

Star's phone began to ring piercing the tense air around them. 'Thank God…" Star thought before quickly answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby! You should out with me and the gang! Zack got some brewskis so it will be fun."

"Where are you guys?"

"Just say yes and we'll be over to pick you up."

"Ok yeah just be quick… Please…"

"You got it Star be right there…"

Star sighed, 'Good better to be anywhere but here'

"Star…"

"I won't repeat myself again Marco!" Star spat. "I said leave me alone. What's so hard to understand?"

Marco was about to open his mouth but was cut off by a car door.

"Well I'm off!" Star said running the door.

"Star wait!" Too late. Star was already out the door.

Star walked up to Zack's car before climbing into the backseat with James and Oskar. Oskar puts his arm around Star and greets her with a kiss.

"So you ready to have some fun?"

"More than ever." Star chuckled.

They drove off to the woods. Getting out near the front before trudging through to find an abandoned by rather large shack, sitting by a running river.

Zack stepped inside with a bag over his shoulder. He plopped it down near an old chair before sitting, reaching into that bag pulling out a beer and drinking it down nonchalantly. Star and Oskar grabbed one. While James sat down on a small couch and Mary sat close next to him. James didn't' drink as much as the others and Star has never even seen a beer in Mary's hands, or any alcohol for that matter. They all sat and chatted about the things going on in their lives and the annoyances they found at home and in other people.

"Marco wouldn't stop trying to lecture me this morning. He wouldn't leave me alone." Star had gotten into the habit of bad mouthing Marco's attempts to have a talk with her. Part of her felt bad about it but she was too frustrated with him to really think before she talked. On and on she went about her issues with Marco. Until finally Mary cut in.

"I kind of think it's sweet." Everyone looked at her. "What I think it's nice he's trying so hard to talk to you. Shows that he really cares."

Star just sat back into Oskar's arms pouting, she wanted to be mad but Mary made a good point.

Oskar cut in. "Way to make your friend feel like shit! Don't worry babe I agree this Marco sounds like a huge dick."

"I'm just saying…" Mary said leaning in closer on James.

"No one asked for your opinion Mary…" Star grumbled.

"Sorry I even cut in." Mary retorted.

"Besides you don't know him in person, it may sound sweet but try living with it!" Star said raising her voice. "It's a giant pain in the ass when someone you viewed as a friend lectures you like a parent. Like they know any better than you! Where do you get off taking his side!"

James finally cut in. "Jesus girls calm down. Everyone has a right to speak their mind but let's not let it piss us off alright."

Mary and Star stared at each other before both sighing.

"Yeah I guess…" Mary said leaning back into James' arms.

"Sorry…" Star said leaning forward, taking another drink.

Oskar patted Star on the back. Star stared at the floor as Mary's words kept rotating in her head.

Star waved her friends goodbye as she walked back to her front door a few hours after leaving. She stopped right before opening the door. Almost as if listening for voices on the other side. She took a few deep breaths before slowly opening the door. To find Marco sleeping on the couch. 'He was waiting for me to get home…' Star chuckled as Mary's words once again ringed through her head. 'How sweet…" She walked up to Marco. "I'm sorry was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. It was enough to wake him.

"Star?" Marco said as he rubbed his eye sitting up. "Glad to see you made it home alright."

Star wanted to say many things. Some nice some not. Mixed emotions wirled inside her at the moment. Nice thoughts such as 'I'm sorry for being such an annoying burden…" and nasty ones such as "Who are you to tell me how to live my life…" Star wanted Marco to forgive her but she also wanted him to leave her alone. Star looked down, not being able to choke out a single word.

"Star?"

Star simply looked down as she made her way to her room. She plopped down on her bed. She felt energetic until the very second her head hit the pillow. She felt her eyes water, and before she went back to sleep, she whispered, once again.

"I'm sorry…"


End file.
